bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Siren Alley
Siren Alley is Rapture's Red Light district, and the fifth area in BioShock 2. It is here that the player will confront Father Wales, Sofia Lamb's lieutenant, who ministers to the The Rapture Family. History Siren Alley was formerly a place where construction workers and architects would show off their skills. After the economic collapse in Rapture, the residents of this section fell on hard times, and many had to resort to selling themselves to get by. Siren Alley was not it's original name, but its true name has been so long out of use that no one remembers what it was. Little Eden Plaza Little Eden Plaza was a multi-level shopping center. It was here that the many talented builders of Rapture could present their art to the other citizens. When the city fell into ruin, however, this became the place where the less fortunate would sell their services to the richer men and women of Rapture. The once bright and promising shops of Little Eden turned into a shady collection of brothels and bordellos. Since the time of the civil war the plaza has been decorated with many revered symbols of the Rapture Family. Near the entrance to the plaza, there is a mural depicting the crash of Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 outside of the Lighthouse which brought Jack to Rapture. There are also many glass cases containing relics of Little Sisters, including ADAM extraction needles and teddy bears. The Mermaid Lounge is the largest establishment in Little Eden Plaza. It featured a bar and restaurant area with a gambling room upstairs. The quality of its clientele is apparent in the fact that the managers installed hidden turrets in the gambling room, presumably to deal with cheating patrons who got out of hand, or burglars who would try to raid the slot machines. The Pink Pearl The Pink Pearl is one of the largest brothels in this area. It was once one of the most upscale hotels in Rapture, but after the economic collapse it was converted into a brothel, managed by Daniel Wales. Hookers in the Pink Pearl were reputedly forbidden from splicing. Here the player acquires the Spear Gun and must fight Daniel for the code to the Temple of the Lamb. On any difficulty lower than hard the need to get the door code can be skipped by simply knowing it beforehand and putting it in. On Hard it has been observed that the game initially rejects the code until the player acquires the audio diary concerning it. Plaza Hedone Plaza Hedone was primarily a residential area with apartments and small shops. Most of the area is boarded up, but the areas that are open contain many smuggler crates with bibles dispersed throughout. A Little Sister's Orphanage is also located in this area. Additionally, it contains a store by the name of Joe's Green Groceries, which is a cover for an illegal plasmid production facility. Pumping Station 5 As its name suggests, this is a station housing pipes and machinery, which can be used to drain excess water from certain parts of the city. However, it also contains the Temple of the Lamb, a secret church for The Rapture Family led by Simon Wales. It contains many portraits, shrines and even Eleanor Lamb's dress conserved in a glass case, adding to several other such objects around Siren Alley, such as Big Daddy dolls and ADAM syringes. There's also a mural of Jack injecting himself with an EVE Hypo. It also contains a secret hideout for Sofia Lamb. Subject Delta is required to go here to drain out Dionysus Park. To do this, he'll need Simon Wales' key. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. *There are 3 Sea Slugs. New Weaponry *Spear Gun New Enemies *Rumbler *Miniature Turret *Spider Splicer *Daniel Wales *Simon Wales New Plasmids and Tonics *Security Command – In the entrance to the Maintenance Area *Handyman – Inside the central building in Little Eden Plaza *Proud Parent - Gift for rescuing four Little Sisters *Hacker's Delight 2 – Under Daniel Wales’ apartment in the dark room with 2 machine gun turrets *Cure All - In the underground Plasmid manufacturing laboratory *Vending Expert Audio Diaries #Simon Wales - A Silent God - Hanging beside a painting of the plane crash in the entrance hallway. #Gil Alexander - The Rumbler - In the restroom of the Mermaid Lounge. #Jamie Byass - Plasmid Shipment - On a table below a turret in the gambling room of the Mermaid Lounge. #Augustus Sinclair - Farther to Fall - In the locked room with a Power to the People machine in the Mermaid Lounge. #Eleanor Lamb - Misbehaving - On a counter in the locked lower area of Poisoned Apple in Little Eden Plaza. #Simon Wales - Lamb's Salvation - Beside the keypad of the locked door to Plaza Hedone. #Daniel Wales - Father Simon Wales - On a desk in the office on the ground floor of the Pink Pearl. #Dusky Donovan - Double Standard - Beside a phonograph in a bedroom on the second floor of the Pink Pearl. #Daniel Wales - Wales an' Wales - On the desk in Daniel Wales' office. #Daniel Wales - The Date is the Code - On Daniel Wales' corpse. #Andrew Ryan - Bury Her Memory - On a desk beneath a poster of Jasmine Jolene in the apartment in the NW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Mark Meltzer - Lamb's Operation - On a crate in the Smuggler's Hideout in Plaza Hedone. #Sofia Lamb - The Requirements of Utopia - On a cinder block under the stairwell in the SW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Gil Alexander - The Pair Bond Mechanism - On the stacked cinder blocks in front of the Gatherer's Garden in Plaza Hedone. #Frank Fontaine - An Empty Niche - In the Illegal Plasmid Lab hidden behind Joe's Green Groceries. #Eleanor Lamb - My Name is Eleanor - In the dormitory room of the Little Sister's Orphanage. #Simon Wales - Guidance of Lamb - Leaning against a trunk by the door to Pump Control Substation 5. #Sofia Lamb - Shackled to the Great Chain - In the office on the 2nd floor of Pump Station Access. #Sofia Lamb - Therapy With Grace 2 - In Lamb's office inside the Pump Station Access area. #Simon Wales - The Creed of the Faithful - On the alter Father Wales presides over in the Temple of the Lamb. Video thumb|300px|right|Siren Alley Preview thumb|300px|left|Siren Alley Trailer Trivia * The architecture of Little Eden Plaza bears a resemblance to the architecture of the French Quarter of New Orleans.New Orleans French Quarter on Wikipedia * Siren Alley is the point in BioShock 2 where Splicers are upgraded. Leadheads now carry Tommy Guns and Shotguns. Thuggish Splicers do not appear on or after this level. *If the player waits to save/harvest the third Little Sister until the pumps have been activated, it is possible to lure the attacking Big Sister out into the flood. The Big Sister will die as soon as she is hit by the wave of water from Little Eden Plaza, even though Big Sisters have been observed to survive underwater outside. *It is possible to move onto Plaza Hedone without killing Daniel Wales if the player remembers the code to the door (1919) from a previous playthrough; One can simply put in the code without having obtained the diary from Daniel's corpse. If the player does this, it will cause a number of radio transmissions to be skipped during the blackout that occurs after code entry. It is unknown whether this is possible on Hard difficulty, however, as the game may require the player to posess the audio diary in order for the code to be accepted. References Category:Locations Category:Siren Alley Category:BioShock 2